Twilight Needs a Story Idea
by Nordryd
Summary: Twilight is in the mood to flex her creative muscle and write a story. But when she gets her parchment and quill out, her mind comes to a complete halt. What does she write about? Her idea bank is completely empty. What to do? Well, why not ask the mare whose mind is always flowing with new and random thoughts?


Twilight Needs an Idea

The sunrise shined brightly through the stained-glass windows of Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle. A heavy sigh echoed throughout the halls, breaking the dead silence.

Twilight Sparkle browsed through her archives, trying to find something to read. _Anything_ to occupy her on this boring day.

Twilight sighed again, closing her book and adding to the pile of boredom.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"I'm so _bored_ ," Twilight said. "I've done what I need to do today, the Map hasn't called anypony, and I can't find anything to read." With another grunt, she tossed yet another book off to the side. "I've already read all these books. There's _nothing_ to do."

Twilight saw Spike rubbing the back of his neck. She sighed again.

"You have plans today?" Twilight asked.

"Rarity asked for me to help her with her work today," Spike said. "Sorry…"

Twilight gasped and got in Spike's face with a big smile.

"Do you think Rarity might need help from a certain… _princess?_ " Twilight asked, fluttering her eyes at Spike.

Spike gave her a quizzical look. "Um… I think she'll be fine with just me."

"Are you _sure?_ " Twilight coaxed.

"Twilight, you're scaring me," Spike said.

"Surely there's _something_ she might need me for," Twilight said. "Organizing fabric? Picking colors? A third-party to analyze her new line?"

"Twilight, we'll be fine!" Spike said. "Trust me. Besides… I kind of want to be with Rarity _alone_ , y'know?"

Twilight's spark of hope dissipated, and her smile went with it. She sighed, hanging her head down.

"Okay…" Twilight said.

"Sorry, Twilight," Spike said. "Be back later!"

With that, Spike dashed out, eager to work with the mare of his dreams.

Twilight sighed again, retreating to her desk to keep browsing through her books. There had to be _something_ in her library she hasn't read yet. It was statistically impossible for there _not_ to be something new.

"Twilight?" a voice said.

Twilight looked at the library entrance to see Starlight Glimmer standing there.

"Good morning, Starlight," Twilight said, tossing another book off to the side.

"Morning," Starlight said. "Um… you okay?"

"I'm just bored," Twilight said. "There's nothing to do, and I've already read all the books here at least a dozen times each. There has to be _something_ to do."

"Well, if you're bored of reading, why not write something?" Starlight said.

"Starlight, I don't have time for—" Twilight stopped immediately, and broke into a big smile. "Oh, what am I saying? Of course I have the time! That's a brilliant idea!"

Twilight took off into the air to grab some parchment, as well as a quill and ink vial. She brought them back to the library.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Twilight said.

"Well, glad I could help," Starlight said. "What are you going to write about?"

"Oh, there's tons of stuff I can write about!" Twilight said, dipping the quill in the vial. "I could write about… um… uh… there's the thing about… well I could do… um…"

Twilight stopped talking when she realized she was just babbling nonsense.

What in Equestria could she write about?

"Um… Twilight?" Starlight said. "You going to finish your thought?"

"Well… um… _little_ problem," Twilight said, blushing. "I don't have an idea."

Starlight raised an eyebrow. "Really? After everything you've been through as a princess, you have nothing to write about? How about restoring the Crystal Heart? What about any of our friendship lessons? Any past experiences with Princess Celestia? Maybe a textbook on magic?"

"No, that's too easy," Twilight said. "I want to be creative. I want to write something _new_."

"Like… a piece of fiction?" Starlight asked.

"Exactly," Twilight said. "But what can I write about? Do you have any ideas?"

Starlight shook her head. "You're asking the wrong mare, Twilight."

Twilight sighed. "There's gotta be _something_."

"Twiiiliiight!"

A musical voice rang throughout the palace. In a matter of seconds, the library door burst open, and in walked a familiar pink mare, carrying a basket of cupcakes on her head.

"Hi!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Hi, Pinkie," Starlight and Twilight said.

"I made _tons_ of cupcakes this morning and I just _had_ to share them," Pinkie said. "They're the most superly delicious cupcakes I've made yet!"

"Oh wow. Thanks, Pinkie," Starlight said, taking a cupcake with her magic.

"Thanks, Pinkie," Twilight said, levitating a cupcake to herself.

"The pleasure's all mine!" Pinkie said. "Can you imagine a world without cupcakes. How could we ever _live?!_ I had a dream about it last night. More like a nightmare. It was like a horror story!"

"Wait… did you say 'story'?" Twilight asked.

"Yes!" Pinkie exclaimed. "A world without cupcakes! The scariest story known to pony-kind!"

Twilight broke into the biggest smile she's made today. Of course! Pinkie Pie! The most random mare in Ponyville. The mare whose mind is _always_ running!

"Pinkie, I'm trying to write a story, but I can't come up with any ideas," Twilight said. "Do you have any ideas?"

Pinkie pulled a flashlight out of thin air, and lit her face from below.

"A world with _no cupcakes_! OOOOOOOH!" Pinkie bellowed, making crazy-eyes.

Twilight bit her lip. "Well, Pinkie, that's a great idea, but I don't know how to execute it."

"Aw…" Pinkie said. "Ooh! What about a city where it's forbidden to have parties! Can you imagine it! How would we celebrate birthdays without parties?!"

"Hmm…" Twilight pondered. "I don't know how to execute that either."

"What about a world with no candy?" Pinkie said. "How will we make rock candy necklaces without candy to make them out of?! Oh, the horror!"

"Pinkie, all of these ideas sound really similar," Starlight said.

"These are all great thoughts, Pinkie. But a good idea is nothing without good execution," Twilight said.

"Oh! I have something!" Pinkie said. "On the edge of Equestria, there's a village where everypony has the same cutie mark, and their ruler is a crazy mare who forces them to make the same dry muffins every day and—"

"Pinkie…" Twilight said. "That already happened. We were there, remember? And their ruler is right next to you."

Pinkie looked next to her to see a blushing Starlight Glimmer biting her lip.

"Oh… sorry, Starlight," Pinkie said, giving her a hug.

"Don't worry about it," Starlight said. "I mean, those muffins _were_ terrible."

Twilight grunted, throwing the quill down on the desk.

"Isn't there _anything_ I can write about?" Twilight beckoned. "Something not based on our own adventures? Something new and unique?"

"Oh!" Pinkie exclaimed. "A starving author is sitting in her room all alone, and she can't think of anything to write. After talking about ideas with her friends, she decides to write about how she can't think about anything to write about!"

Twilight sighed. "I don't know, Pinkie. That idea sounds kind of… well… not to be rude, but…"

"Bad?" Pinkie said. "I know, but sometimes good ideas are bad ones! Or was that the other way around? I need a cupcake."

Pinkie dunked her head into the basket of cupcakes and started munching away.

Starlight sighed. "Sorry we haven't been able to help you, Twilight."

"It's okay," Twilight said.

"Mmm!" Pinkie grunted, lifting her head out of the basket and swallowing the bit of cupcake in her mouth. "You both could come with me and help give cupcakes to everyone!"

"That actually sounds really nice," Starlight said. "What do you say, Twilight? Maybe some fresh air would help?"

Twilight managed a small smile. "Well, okay. Maybe it'll spark something."

With that, the three mares exited the castle. As they walked, Twilight pondered ideas in her own head.

 _A story about how the author can't think of anything to write about… that's the best we could come up with?_

* * *

 **This is a random idea I had while working yesterday. I've always wanted to write something a little meta. Hopefully it wasn't too awful. Thanks for reading, as always!**


End file.
